Flirting with Fire
by Sean pizza
Summary: A Kabutops was rejected by his trainer, now he has wondered into a forest, looking for a new destiny. Later, he finds a Blaziken getting raped by a Sigilyph. He saves her, forming a new connection, which will later develop to something beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled and echoed through the mossy trees of the forest. All was quiet and soundless, with not a peep or a whisper in the air. I trotted through the damp and muddy grounds, wandering off into the deep, dark night. This was a place not for someone like me, but I guess myself not belonging here was what motivated me to explore. I always treasured the feeling of fear or excitement.

What was I searching for? I was searching for the answer.

Now "The Answer" could be many different things. Perhaps I was looking for civilisation after my hopeless trip through this infamously tretcherous forest? Or maybe I am looking for a friend who I have lost in this forest? No. I have no friends. I mean, once I had a friend, but they left.

I was in this horrid place because of one thing: Curiosity.

I was always a stubborn Pokémon and I think if I make my way out of this situation, a more terrible one will lurk right around the corner. All I had to do was think.

* * *

I am still pondering what I hope to find in this forest, but my instincts point to just...anything. My life has become so bland and hopeless that I don't even care what happens to me, I just want something to happen. And I guess this is where my story starts.

* * *

*SNAP*! It is nothing, you just stepped on a stick. There is no monster hiding in the bush to your left and they are not going to jump out and attack you when you le... "Oh shut up brain! You and my stupid instincts got me into this mess, and you're supposed to get me out! Not distract me with bad thoughts." I need to stop talking to myself, and I need to start talking about my future.

How am I going to get out of this stupid forest? Ugh, why does an unlucky Kabutops like me always end up in terrible places like these?

Then...a light. On the corner of my right eye, a dim, yet visible orange light glimmers through the trees. Out of my stupidity and curiousity I decide to persuade what caused it. As I get closer to the place where that slim of intrest catches my gaze, I begin to hear sounds of banging. Not the sounds of sexual intercourse you sick bastards, but the sounds of pain. I come closer to the sounds of terror, to see a greater sight of terror. A Sigilyph was holding a Blaziken captive in their psychic trap. I peak my head and ears in a bit closer, eager to get in on what is happening.

"You have not paid up, you know what happens when our clients don't pay up!" The Psychic/Flying type scolded at the Blaziken. "I told you! It is my sister who owes you money, not me!" The Fire/Fighting type pleaded back. "Whether sister or not, my boss needs the money, unless either of you don't have it..." Then the Blaziken is flung towards a tree. "...Then you will have to pay." The Sigilyph finishes levitating the Fire starter in the air again.

"Help her." No, this...this is private buisiness, I should not interfere. "But she's getting her ass kicked by that psychic bastard!" Wait, it's a she? "Yes, didn't you notice she had boobs?" Uhg, I don't want those thoughts in my mind. "Then get the thought of boobs out and the thought of bravery in!" Besides! She probably deserves i... *BLAM*!

I feel pain in the side of my stomach as I am hurdled back. I pick myself up and see the Blaziken has been shoved against the wall and the Sigilyph is firing many Psyshocks all over the place, and one of them hit me. The Psychic type then begins rubbing her chest. They then trace their wing across the Blaziken's left breast and rubs the nipple.

"Nnggh, Let me gooohhh...AAAaahhh." The Blaziken moans out. "It sure is lucky your heating season has come, otherwise I would have to kill you sooner." Okay, now I am going to kill that asshole. "That's the spirit!" My brain cheers to me.

I raise my blades above my head and start humming an ancient incantation. Five large boulders appear above me, levitating, waiting for my command. Let's see if that Flying type can withstand my ancient power. I toss the boulders towards the Aigilyph, and it hits! The Flying fuck goes hurling off into a tree.

"Ow! Augh, what the fuck is this?" The Sigilyph says floating back up in a bit of pain. "This is your demise." I sneer at it, giving it an intimidating stare before lunging my blades towards him and slash a huge cut in his body. He cries out in agony, before picking himself up and flying off quickly.

I turn back to the sexually harassed Blaziken and help her up to her feet. I tear off a couple of bits of bark from nearby trees to cover up her private parts. She crawls away from me when I out them near her parts, but when I give her a look of kindness, she accepts them and covers herself up.

"Wh...why did you help me?" She says trying to regain her strength. "Well, why wouldn't I?" "I'm not the type of Pokémon others want to stick around." "Why?" "I just, aren't very good at making friends." "Well, would you like one?" "Would I like what?" "A friend." "Really? Of course! Who do you have in mind?" "Me!"

"Oh...um." She says stopping and leaning against a tree. "What's wrong?" "I...I've told you lots, now tell me why you really helped me." "Well, in truth, I was bored." "What do you mean?" "My own stupid curiosity led me into this forest and I am now kinda lost. When I saw you getting attacked by that Sigilyph, I was having a conversation with my brain whether I should have saved you or not."

"Wait, you were watching that guy beat the shit out of me while you stood and did nothing!? You could have helped me earlier!" "Well I wasn't sure if I should have interfered, you looked so strong that I thought you could have easily kicked his butt!" (If Sigilyphs' even have butts) "I...ugh, whatever. I guess I am lost too, so I suggest we try and find an exit together." "Okay." I reply.

We walk through the muddy ground for a good half-an-hour until we finnaly come to a sign of hope, or...well, a sign of directions. In front of us is an undercover area with a map behind a thin layer of glass. It is mighty convenient because it began to pour a couple minutes back. We rush under the shelter to gaze at our saviour.

"Okay, so we are here, and if we follow the right path, we should get back to the town in another 25 minutes." The Blaziken points on the map. "Also, what's your answer?" I ask her. "Huh? What answer?" "Would you like to be friends?" "You don't want to be friends with me." "I have had a pretty rough day. My trainer ditched me and left me in the wild." "Oh uh...I am sorry." "Never mind, he was kind of a dick anyway. Excuse my language." She laughs to this.

When the rain subsides we continue on the path. "Hey, I didn't get your name." She says. "Hmm? Oh right. My name is Marvin. What's yours?" "My name is Lucy."

We then come to an opening, soon followed with civilisation. We enter a town widely inhabited with many different Pokémon. She tells me where she lives so we both walk there. She leads me to a tall apartment buildain't and up about three flights of stairs until we come to a room with the number "7" on it.

"I am going to kill him." She whispers to herself. "Wait, what? What are you gonna do?" I say looking up at her. She knocks on the door thrice and we wait for someone to answer it. A minute or so later a Scizor comes to the door and opens it.

He then runs up to Lucy, pulls her into a hug and says: "Oh thank god you are okay! I wish that I could have helped you." "Helped me? The moment the Sigilyph attacked us you ran off like a timid Combusken!" Lucy replies with a more angered expression. "You are glad that I'm still you're girlfriend." Wait, she is his Boyfriend? Oh shut up brain.

"If it wasn't for Marvin I would have gotten raped." "Wait, who's Marvin?" "Down here." I say to him. He looks down at me, but frowns. "Are you trying to steal my girl shrimp?" He says chocking me by my neck. "What? No I am not trying to steal your girlfriend!" I say gasping for air as he releases me. I hate bloody steel types.

"Tom, stop harassing everyone you meet, he just saved me from that Sigilyph. Which reminds me, thank you for helping me." She says kneeling down to me and giving me a short hug.

"I knew it! I FUCKING KNEW IT! You're cheating on me!" The Scizor wails. "Ugh, I better get this puppy dog inside before he wakes the neighbours. Bye Marvin." She says dragging the Scizor inside the room. "Bye Lucy." I say right before she shuts the door.

 _Well, you got that adventure you wanted, what now?_ Now I guess I live life. Maybe I'll get a job or something. _That will be hard with those blades of yours. You're not a lover, you're a fighter._ I can be whatever I want to be, if I want to love someone, I shall love them. _What? Like Lucy?_ What Lucy? Hell no! She's already taken by that Scizor. _She deserves better that that asshole._ Maybe, but I am not that right man for her. _Trust me, you will be._ When?

 _Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

A job. What job would be good for a rock reptile with scythes for hands? Now that's a crazy thought. I wonder into town in search of my new occupation. I first start to look for a "help wanted" board lofted usually in the center of town, but I have no luck. I guess I will have to do it the old-fashioned way.

I walk off in a random direction, looking for some job that my scythe hands could be useful f...*BOOF!*

I walk strait into someone and hurl backwards to the ground. God, I know I am randomising my trail, but just don't randomize your eyesight. "Ugh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say picking myself up. "Ugh, ow. It's fine. I wasn't looking too hard either." I find a stack of books and DVDs lying beside me. I pick them all up and hand them to the Infernape that I ran into. "Oh, thank you. Hey wait, are you Marvin?" "Yes, how do you know my name?" "Oh my Arceus! Thank you again for saving my sister!" She says shaking my hand. "Lucy told me the whole story." "Then, no offence, but you must owe some Pokemon money?"

"Oh, that." "Something wrong?" "It's just, my mother was a ditto, and that's bad enough, but...She was also a hardcore gambler. She lost a poker game big-time, and she was then in debt to the winners. She ran away last month so, she burdened the price on my sister. But she couldn't take it, so she put it all on me."

"Oh, I..I'm sorry." "I wish she would come and at least try and help me earn the money instead of taking care of her puppy-dog boy friend." "Yeah, that's what she said!" She snickers at my comment before laughing a bit. I then realise what I just said to her." "Oh Arceus! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as in she said he was a puppy dog." This doesn't help, because she just laughs more to this. "Yeah, yeah. I get what you really mean." She says calming down.

"So, where are you headed off to?" "I'm just trying to find a job but, these grim reaper hands don't help my case much." "Perhaps, wait, how about a butcher?" "A butcher?" "Yeah! They cut up meat and slice stuff up a lot, It'd be perfect for you!" "Oh yeah, thanks! Do you know where it is?" "Yep, just about 4 blocks that way on the right." She says pointing to my left. "Thanks, oh, here." I start to walk off when I trip over one more of her books. Before I hand it to here I get a good glimpse of the cover. It says: "When the Monster became a Man". It was a porn magazine.

I let out an awkward "Oh." Along with a surprised expression on my face. "Yeah...It's my heating season too. A girl's gotta pleasure herself." "Okay! Okay. Do not need to hear the details!" I say quickly. "Hehe, well, see ya!" "Bye!" We both say exchanging waves.

I head off in the directions she gave me, until I come to a butcher shop with the name: "Scrafty's Savoury shop". I push the plastic door open and walk in. Immediately a Scrafty in an apron walks up tome and asks: "Mornin' What can I get ya?" "Well, are you hiring right now?" "Hmm, I aint at the moment, but I guess you have mouths to feed, so I gues the job's yours if ya want it." "Really? Just like that? No interview or personal questions?" "Are Ye supposed to do that when hiring someone?" "I dunno, they just do it a lot in the movies." "All you really do here is cut meat and serve it, that's it. So there's not much point on doing a review of ye past." "Heh, yeah I guess. Where do I start?"

"Well, we've got some fresh pig liver in the back room If ya want te start there. Oh, and you'll need an apron as well." He says chucking me an apron. I slip it on quickly and head into the back room.

I go through the day cutting up and sorting through many types of meat, getting my blades very dirty indeed. (I should probably lay down a few tips about the logic here. In this world, the world is ruled entirely by Pokemon. There were once humans, but a virus broke out a few years later that had no effect on us Pokemon, but was lethal to the human race. I pain and worry, all Pokemon took up the ways of the humans and we are now living their lives. Also, actual animals like pigs, dogs, cats and deers actually exist, so Pokemon have meat to consume without becoming cannibals. Okay, back to the story.) My boss lets me off at about 6:00 and we both head off.

I live nowhere yet, so now I must look for a place to stay. It doesn't take as long as it did to find a job when I come across a Motel. I enter the reception and tap a small bell on the desk. Nobody comes after a while. I ring the small bell again. A series of moans and wails vibrante through the room before two dreary-eyed Goodras stand up and flop on the desk holding about three bottles of Whiscash Whisky in their hands. They are obviously drunk so I'll try and keep my sentences simple.

"Hello, are there any spare rooms available?" "*URP* Ugh, I don't fuckin' know, maybe? I think the third...uhhh floor has some spares bud." "Great, which ones?" "Uhhh, just take a remaining key from the cabinet or some shit." The Goodra then collapses on the other and they continue drinking and slobberingly making out. I excuse myself from this gross scene and grab a key from the cabinet near the desk and head up the stairs. I pass a few rooms until I come to the one with the number of the key on it. I put the key in the lock and enter.

It's not the best room I've seen, but I've seen worse. It had a single bed, a very old television and a small drawer. I put my sallary in the drawer, plop myself down on the bed, and turn the television on. The only thing that it ran was a crappy 90's movie about a giant Tyranitar wreaking havoc on a big city. I get bored after 20 or so minutes, switch the tv off, and head off to sleep.

So, I succsessfully had an awkward conversation with your crush's sister, got a job, and got a bed to rest your head. Not bad Marvin, not bad at all.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, lying in a pool of sweat. Perhaps I had a nightmare so scary I didn't even remember it. Eh, no matter. Nightmares don't matter when it's morning. I fold up my work apron in my claws and head off down the stairs. I walk down the three flights to find the two Goodras laying on the desk, asleep. I leave a 20 on the desk and head out the door.

I follow my tracks from yesterday and walk to the butcher shop. I try to open the door, but it is locked. I guess the manager hasn't waked up yet. I slump down against the wall and watch the bright, orange sky bloom all around town.

A few minutes later, a Scrafty shows up, smiles at me, and opens the door. "I'm surprised to see ye here early." "I guess I didn't have much of a reason to sleep in." "Kay, well get on out to the back and chop up the meat." "Right on it." I slip my apron on and head into the back room. I slap a big horse leg on the table and begin to slice it up. I tear the spare bone and skin off of it, cleanse it under a tap, strip it down one more time, then wrap it in a sheet of butcher paper and hand it to the Scrafty. I begin to cut up the other horse leg, when I see a big lump on it. If I was smart, I would have put something over the lump before poking at it, but that wasn't the case. I immediately stuck my scythe into it, and a huge amount of blood sprays out of it all over my body.

It makes a rather big sound too. Soon after, the Scrafty comes marching in saying: "What was thaaa...wwWOOOAAAH!" "Sorry, I didn't think too well." "Ah, forget it lad. It happens a lot here. Stil, this has got to be the biggest red nuke I've seen." "Red Nuke?" I say in confusion. "When a big pimple gets very old so when it pops, it sprays blood everywhere." "Ah, right." There's a shower behind the building, go get ye'self cleaned up. Ya look like a homicidal Genesect." He says letting out a deep laugh. "Gee, thanks, be back in a bit."

* * *

I wash my apron under the tap and head out the back. Even wearing my apron, some blood still dripped down my body. The shower behind the shop like he described, wasn't like what I had pictured. It was just a nozzle, and two buttons, all out in the open. Anyone could see me bathing, but I'd rather that than serve meat dressed as a serial killer.

I push the button marked "HOT" and stand under the nozzle as gallons of hot water sprays out of it all around my body. It take five or so minutes washing the blood off of me before I seem clean enough. The nozzle turns off as I head back to the kitchen with my apron, when I am UN-expectedly greeted by three familiar faces.

"Hi Marvin!" "Lucy, Tom? What are you doing here?" "Emily told us yesterday that you got a job, so we'd thought we'd stop by. We need meat for sandwiches anyway." "Cool." "Well then miss, what can I get ye?" The Scrafty asks Lucy.

"I thought you said we'd be going to the market in town, not the butcher!" Tom wails like a whiny bitch. "Tom we always go here, what's got your dick in a knot? Oh, just a pound of ham please." She says to Tom then replies to the Scrafty. "It's just...him." "Oh don't tell me you still think I'm cheating on you." "Why else would we come to the butcher on this day?" "Because we always go here!" She shouts rather loud as silence falls throughout the room.

"Um, here's your meat Ma'am." "Sorry, It's just that Mr. Whiner over here..." She says pointing at Tom. "...is over protective that he thinks that I am cheating on him with Marvin." "With Marvin? Oh yeah, that's a laugh." A different voice says coming in the door.

All faces in the room turn around, yet only three of the four recognise the fifth. "What took you so long?" Lucy asks the familiar fire-type. "I was returning the books I borrowed yesterday. So Marvin, how is your new job going?" "Great! Yeah it's going great...um." "Oh yeah, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Emily." She says exchanging a handshake with me.

"Okay we went here, had a chat, bought the meat, now let's go." Tom shouts chucking a handful of money onto the counter, grabbing Lucy and the meat and storming out of the door. A slap and a swear in the face is what Tom got soon after.

"Surely he can't be this bad." "Oh trust me, you haven't seen the worst of him. She seriously need to dump him." "I concur." The Scrafty joins in. "She needs a better guy, no scratch that, ANY guy rather than Tom. You could be it even." She says to me. "W-What? N-no no I should just stay away from her she doesn't love me." **Did I just say that? You fucking idiot.**

"I meant it...as an example." Emily says looking confused at me. "Imma give you two some privacy." The Scrafty says walking out of the room with a smug look on his face. "You have a crush on her!" "What? N-no way, it's only been three days, I couldn't have a crush on her this early! It's probably not even love." **Okay, I need to just shut up right now.**

"Yeah, but it's like when a guy says damn at a girl's ass. He meant it as a casual boy stereotype, but he actually likes her a bit." "You think that's what it is?" "Probably. Tom doesn't like you so he will want you to stay away, but that doesn't restrict us from hanging out." "What do you have in mind?" "I'm gonna help you hook you up with her!"

"WHAT? No! That's cheating! I can't just steal Tom's girl! Even if he is an asshole I can't just go a..." "Oh come on! You'd be perfect for her! True, a butcher for a job isn't too attractive, but you'd be great either way!" "I...I can't, I don't know." "Think about it, I'll come back tomorrow, bye!" Emily says walking away with Lucy and Tom. "So, how'd it go?" "I don't know, but I think I am now officially Mr. Steal yo Girl." "Geez, good luck with that!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I keep telling you this is a bad idea, yet you still don't listen." "Oh come on, if you hated the idea so much you wouldn't have come. You're as much interested in this as I am." "I am just stopping you from getting into more trouble." "I am always one to take risks, so trouble is nothing to me." "Don't we get a say in this?" The others interrupt. "Not when it's personal. Just stick to the job Marvin payed you for and we all go scotch free."

"Don't worry Marvin, I've thought this all out thouroughly. It's just a simple damsel in distress situation."

I walk into the library. It takes a while before I find the spot where Lucy and all of my accomplisses are, but I find them soon enough. I sit down a table or so away, letting Lucy take her time to spot me. I grab a random book so I don't look suspicious. After a while of reading about ship rotors, I hear Lucy's voice call to me. Another random person whispers a "Ssshhuuusssh" at her. Let the plan commence.

 **PHASE ONE: INTRODUCTION AND TRUST.**

"What book are you reading?" "Just Enid Blighton. I loved her stories when I was a Torchic. What about you?" "Just a book on Shipwrecks." "Shush! I'm trying to read Star Trek!" Another person chatters to us. "Live long and shut it buddy." I call back cracking a small on Lucy's face. We sit back in our chairs and continue in our books.

 **PHASE TWO: PATIENCE AND PREPARATION.**

While me and Lucy where delving into the words on the paper, Emily and the others were preparing for the "entertainment". The Excadrills we hired were given real-looking, but fake fire arms and told to hold the Lilligant we hired at gunpoint at the counter. The other Pokemon we hired were required to go and walk around near the area that me and Lucy were in, so they wouldn't bring suspicion, but would still keep watch. "Allright guys, now don't stuff this up. I'll be waiting in the truck to drive you'd all away when we finish." "Got it."

 **PHASE THREE: THE STAND-UP.**

*BROOOF, BROOOF, BROOOF!* (Author's note: "BROOOF" is meant to be the sound of gunfire, it's just what I think it sound like in words.) Sounded the fire of the "guns" we gave the Excadrills as they stormed all throughout the Library. "ALLRIGHT! Everybody down on the ground now! If anybody moves, they die! And don't even think about calling the police, or the same fate shall come to them!" He's a pretty convincing robber I must say, Emily chose good.

I nod to one of the Magmars across the tables for us to start the plan. The Magmar picks up a small book and tosses it at one of the guards. "OW! You little shi..." *BLAM!* Before another word comes out of his mouth, I pick up the nearest rubbish bin and slam it over his head. I didn't swing it too hard so the actor could act like he got knocked out.

...but, he didn't faint. Fakery wasn't added. He clutched his head on the ground for a while but he got back up shortly and pointed the gun at me. Without thinking, My claws holding the bin shoot up in front of my face, as I feel a small force knock me and the metal bin back along with the sound of gunfire.

Real gunfire.

Luckily, a Vigoroth who was also in on the plan karate-chopped him in the back of the neck, sending him falling onto the ground. I look on the other side of the bin that blocked me, to see actual bullet holes digging into it. "They...they're r-real." "Oh god." "Marvin, they're coming!" _"Oi! Jerry, what's all the shooting down there about?"_ An Excadrill's voice calls out to us. I grab the fainted Excadrill's gun and all three of us duck behind the book shelf.

I wasn't prepared to use an actual gun, but I knew that I had to. When another two Excadrill come around the corner, I jab the gun into one of their necks, and the Magmar and Vigoroth pin the other to the wall. We tie them both up putting a rag around the conscious one, telling everyone to get up and quietly exit the building.

* * *

Me and the other two Pokemon have to advance and take out all of the other robbers as quietly as possible. We take out six more before advancing to the middle of the Library where we see the last Excadrill holding a Rosedare at gunpoint. "Drop your guns or the librarian will be headless!" "Okay, okay, we're dropping the guns, we're dropping the guns, now let her go." "Fat chance prick!" He says shooting us all in the knees. "AAAUUgghh!" Our screams echo through the walls.

"You think that you can just stop us? Hah! You have no idea who you're dealing with punks. Now, LADIES AND GENTELMEN..." He says calling out to the citezens. "...WHO SHALL DIE FIRST!?"

 _"You shall asshole!"_

 _*BWOOOOM!*_

The Excadrill falls to the ground, dead. The last thing I see before blacking out, is a bunch of men with snipers rushing into the building.

* * *

It feels like days before I see light again, but it's so bright that it forces my eyes to blink back into darkness. My eyes adjust a bit better to see a bright lamp above my head. I turn my head to the side, I see a Magmar lying in a bed to my left, sleeping with bandages around his legs and waist. To my right is a Vigoroth with the same treatment. I must be in's some sort of hospital as I see the same bandages wrapped around my legs.

Soon later, a Chansey walks into the room I am in with a familiar face following behind her. Emily immediately runs up to me and hugs me tight. I would have hugged her back if my arm's weren't strapped to the bed. "Best not to squeeze your boyfriend too much, he needs more recovery time still." The Chansey says to her. "WHAT? No he's not my boyfriend." "Then why the sudden hug?" "Just cause he deserved it." She says with a smile on her face.

As soon as more thoughts come into my head, I realise what trouble I am in now. "Wait, what happened to your head!?" I say suddenly seeing the huge plaster wrapped around her head. "I just took a heavy blow to the head, I'm a bit better now though. Also I might remind you..." She says with a strange smirk on her face. "...That you don't have to worry about paying for this." "Huh? Why?" The mayor gravely appreciated your acts of bravery, so she gave you three a reward of 30 000 poké. I'm sure ten thou will be enough to pay for your medicines." "Holy cow, Thirty thousand you said?" The other twenty is given to the others beside you.

"Although you all did equal work, I still am proud of you the most."


	5. Chapter 5

"My mind is still a bit foggy, how did the robbers turn out to be real Emily?" "Well, when me and the Excadrills were about to go in and fake the robbery, we got knocked out. Another Excadrill who saw them fore he too got knocked out saw a group of Zoroark behind us. They must have transformed into us to keep their identity hidden." "So that's how you got this? You sure it's okay?" I say reaching my hand up to her head. "Forget about it, I hardly feel it anymore. What's important now is you. The doctors here say that somehow they can make you walk again, but it'll take a while."

"What was the point of doing this stupid thing again?" 'It was to make you seem awesome. Since that both resulted positive, and well...negative, I think it's time for plan B, we have to make Tom look bad, but that can wait for later, see ya!" She says walking off.

"Wait!" "What is it?" "Why are you helping me on this so much? As far as I know I've done nothing to deserve your help." A nervous frown spreads across her face as I say this. "I...just have my reasons. Bye." She stutters exiting the room. She seems worried about something. As curious as I am about it, she deserves her privacy.

I watch some television a bit and chat with the Vigoroth and Magmar for a while. They are both incredibly mad about this whole thing being real and if they could walk, they'd kick the shit out of me. I hope that they'll calm down when we can use our legs again. After a little while I decide to take a nap, wick quickly turned into a power sleep. I dozed off just with the snap of fingers (Not that I'd know about that not having any fingers).

* * *

After a while, I see something strange. I know that it's a dream, but it feels like it's real. I am in a blank area with a bunch of dark figures looking at me. One of them walk up to me. I can't tell who it is because the face is blurred out, but a feminine voic leaks out of it and says: "Shall we?". I don't know why, but I decide to dance with the figure. We dance with eachother for a what seems like hours, with classical music flowing through my ears, until we stop.

The figure just looks up at me for a minute. Then: "N-no...no...no, no, no, no, no!" The figures shouts running off crying out. "Wait, come back!" I call out running after her, but I fall into a black abyss.

"GAH! *Huff, Puff* Oh, thank Arceus, just a nightmare, but what a strange one though." I say jolting up in my bed, beads of sweat dripping down my face. I try to brush it off and go back to sleep, but my mind denies the idea, so I choose to just sit and wait for the sun to rise.

* * *

A hour or so later and yellow Ray's burst out for the tree tops and shine into the room. Morning finally. The others wake up shortly. I ask them what dreams they had, but their's were way more happier than mine. One of which was they were stranded on a deserted island, but there was a beautiful Milotic with him, they made love and drank wine for the rest of the night. The other was winning the lottery. I guess their minds are allready over the confusion.

"Hey Marvin! "Lucy? What're you doing here?" "I came to give you something for saving everyone." "It wasn't just me, they helped too." "I know, and I thank them both as well, but can't you just accept my gift?" She says bringing a box out from behind her back It's a long, purple box with a white ribbon tied around it. "I hope you like the colour orange. I din't really know what your favourite colour was." I open up the box to find a pair of gloves. Gloves in the shape of my scythe hands.

"I...wow, they're awesome!" "Really? Oh, I'm glad you like them. Tom knitted them for you." "Then tell him I said th...wait, Tom knitted them?" "Everyone has a hobby, and knitting is Toms. Don't worry, they're not booby trapped or anything, he's over me cheating on him with you." "Okay, well tell him I said thank you." I chirp sliding them on. They are a tad big, but that doesn't completely matter, they still warm up my arms with the extra amount of wool which is good.

"Merry Christmas Marvin." "Christmas?" "Um, we didn't tell you that you all had an operation, rather long one as well." "How long?" "Uh, one to two months I think?" "So it's Christmas now?" It's December 15th, Christmas season is what I should have said." "So, does that mean that I can...walk?" "I don't know, maybe?" "I...I'll try." I say sliding my legs off the mattress, dangling them over the edge of it. I fear that my legs will snap and I will crumble to the floor, but you only live once, so I have to take chances. I jump off the bed, and let gravity take my weight.

* * *

"How do the doctors even do this? I was shot in the legs, I should be crippled!" "I guess if doctors in mortal combat can revive people from the dead, I'm sure Pokemon doctors can fix one bullet to the knee." (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about that fourth wall break there, I just had to say it =D.)

"Am I allowed to leave now?" "I guess, I don't know. Anyway, I've got to go, seeya!" "Bye!" I say waving her as she walks out the door. Moments later, a doctor walks in and suggests that even though my legs have healed, they reccomend staying one more night for them to be sure they won't collapse again. I guess they are the smarter ones, so I'll listen to them.

I wonder what I'm going to do with nine thousand, one hundred and 20 poké when I get out.

 _Use it for someone special._


	6. Chapter 6

After spending the 867 poké dollars and 70 cents on the operation, a real fancy dinner, a bus ticket, a new tie and about three Dr. Pellipers, I didn't really know what else I was going to spend the money on. I thought about what else I could buy at the time, but no ideas popped into my head.

...

...

...

Well, no ideas for me at least. I had one more duty that I felt needed to be fulfilled.

Off I strode, towards the dark side of the town, towards the local casino where I had to pay off a debt. I enter, pay the admission fee, and looked around for Emily. After two or so minutes of searching, I found her chatting to some Machops over near the bar. I waited for them both to finish their conversation, then it was my time to set the score.

"Greetings gentlemen." "Eh? What do ya want punk?" They replied. "May I ask about your previous conversation with Emily?" "That prick? Just another wimp who owes us money. She's almost paid it off too." "How much does she owe to you?" "Why do you want to know?" I open up my wallet to let them get the better picture.

* * *

 **EMILY'S POV**

* * *

"Uhg, why did my mom have to be a hardcore gambler? I shouldn't have to pay all of this stupid money, but I suppose somebody has to lift the weight. And if it wasn't gonna be her, well I guess it's fucking gonna..." *BRING BRING!* "Who could that be?"

"Emily, don't hate me for this." A voice says through the phone. "What's wrong? Did you murder Tom?" "What? Hell no, just listen to me okay?" "Allright, what did you do?" "You don't have to worry about your mother's debt anymore, I paid it all off. All 7 000 poké." For a moment I thought that this was some sick joke, until he said 7 000 poké. Only me and the Machop knew the amount, so I then realised, he actually did it.

* * *

 **MARVIN'S POV**

* * *

The phone goes silent for a minute, until I hear tears coming from the other end. "Why...*sob*...did you do that? I was supposed to pay it off." "I could see it in your eyes, you have been through so much pain. But not anymore. I wanted to free you from your chains." "But, but this is too much. Why me? I didn't do anything for you." "Come on, ya know that's a load of bullshit. You're helping me get with the girl of my dreams. That's worth more than any amount of money in the world to me. So don't thank me, thank yourself."

"But, but, but.." "No butts, butts are for shitting, not complaining." I hear a laugh emit from the phone short after my joke. "Beside, I've still got about 4 000 poké left for whatever I choose, so just spend the day your way." I hang up the phone after my final words. Hopefully she's happy now.

After another day at work slicing up chicken meat I decide to take a walk in the park before I go. I stand around the fountain, repeatedly tossing in coins and wishing for world peace. I know it won't ever come soon, but it's always nice praying for it. One more coin tosses into the fountain, before I feel a tap on my right shoulder. "Hmm? Who is th-" *SLAP!* a hand smacks me in my face before I can turn around fully. But before I even question who it was and why they did it, they wrap their arms around me and hug me tightly.

"You're an asshole, you know that? But you're also my very best friend." "That hurt you know Emily." "I'm glad it did."

"Thank you so much. I am angry at you, but I'm happy as well." "Just forget about it." "No, I am not going to forget how my best friend saved me."

"Want to make a wish?" I say handing her a coin. "Oh hell no. You're not spending one more penny on me you ass." She as pulling out a coin out of her pocket.

* * *

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: You may be wondering why she has pockets, well it's because she's wearing clothes. Why do Pokemon wear clothes? Because they have what is called a heating season. Heating season can happen randomly, but sometimes it's predictable. People say that they're "In heat" for slang. When a Pokemon goes in heat, they sprout private parts from themselfs. It explains how they can breed. All Pokemon, regardless of heating season have a butt, because everyone needs to excrete of course, but shops sell Pokemon clothes to cover themselfs up for heating season. And it appears Emily's season has begun.

There's only two ways for a Pokemon to get rid of their heating season. They can either wait it out for a month or two, or they can get rid of them by mating with another Pokemon. No matter what gender or species, it has always seemed to work.)

* * *

"Why do we even throw coins in here?" "What do you mean Emily?" "What's the point of making a wish if it won't come true?" "Well, I guess the wish wasn't for us." "Why?" "Maybe when we chuck a coin in a fountain, we don't get a wish for ourselves, but we made a wish for another who needed it most." "I guess that makes sense in a way."

"Since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?" "Sure, what would you like to know?" "How is the fire on top of your head not burning hot? Like when you hugged me I thought I might catch on fire. I am just curious." "Heh, it's...not fire, it's just my hair." "It's hair? But how does it look like fire and flow like fire?" "It just does that when I'm happy. When I'm sad my hair is still orange and glowing, but it droops down." "Hair based on emotions? Cool."

"Anyway, another reason I came here is because I'm ready for phase two, but the question is: Are you ready for it?" "Yes I am." "Well then, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that this is the best time to break into his apartment?" "What's wrong with 11:00?" "I don't know, I just always have a bad feeling whenever we do something like this." "Hey, I'll be with you this time, so there's no chance you're gonna lose your leg this time. It's just a simple framing job. You're up now though." "I told you, my blades aren't lock picks! I though you had a key to Tom's apartment!" "I was joking, I was relying on you! Just try it."

I guess it is worth a shot. And just by cliche, it works. My blade tip managed to squeeze through the lock and turn it open.

All we have to do, is dump a bag of Crawdaunt crack where we think Lucy would find it. "Now, where would she most likely look when she get's over here?" "I don't know, just someplace important." "Oh yeah, that really narrows it down." "Just look for some shit that looks expensive Marvin." "Okay okay Emily."

Let's see, jewellery boxes? Nah she's not some teenage diva. Dress cabinet? Nope, it's not her heating season yet I think. Food cupboard? "Hey Emily, Is Lucy a food fan?" "She likes to eat a lot, why?" "Let's put it in the pantry. Toss me the bag." "Okay, catch!" She says tossing me the bag of cocaine. I catch it and slip it into the cookie jar, and shut the pantry. We then walk out of the apartment and lock the door.

"Is that it?" "That was...quick." "We planned this to take us at least an hour. What do we do now Emily?" "I dunno. I didn't really plan this far Marvin." "Well, I guess we just...head home?" "Yeah, well bye." We both walk down the hallway together, our eyes glued to the ground. The halls are quiet and it just disturbs me. I have to be doing something. Life is too boring now.

"Emily, do you want to g..." "Yes, of course." "Okay, let's go." "Okay then." We splutter out at the speed of light. I guess my thoughts were mirrored.

* * *

We both go off to the market to go buy random crap that we're never ever gonna use. It's a pointless and stupid idea, but at least it spends up time. She buys some clothes, I buy some movies, she buys some manga, I buy some chocolates. We go around frantically buying stuff as useless as Donald trump, and we actually enjoy it.

(I KNOW DONALD TRUMP DOESN'T EXIST IN THE POKEMON WORLD, I JUST WANTED TO ADD IT FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES.)

Two hour pass, so we finish our our session buying some lunch. "This was really fun." "And really retarted." "Heh probably, but at least the stuff I got was on sale." "What did you get?" I got a new white and orange dress, a couple of sailor Cresselia comics (Sailor moon parody manga), and a new phone case. What did you get?" "I got two new movies, a box of chocolates, and some chips." "What movies are they?" "Just a bunch of old human movies actually. They're called: Pacific rim, and Love actually." "The second one sounds Nic. Could we watch it?" "Sure, let's go."

The rest of the afternoon we spend sitting in my apartment, watching a rather funny romantic movie. We both enjoy it lots. After watching the other, we've gonna through all of the food I have bought allready. She Thank's me for the movie and the food, and she heads off.

It was only as the door shut, I realised something. I forgot to check on Tom's apartment. I have to rush off and check that the plan went as planned. I stand up, but discover a new problem in front of me. I had...a penis. My heating season had begun. But I am not sure when it had begun. Wait, could it have begun while I was with Emily!? Oh shit. What if she saw it? No she would have turned away and told me I had a penis on me. I rush to the door, peeking my head around it and calling out her name, hoping she is still there.

"Yeah?" Her wonderful voice calls out releiving me. Thank Arceus she hasn't left yet. "Emily, I need your help. I have grown...something." "What?" "I have a penis okay!" "Oh god, oh my god. Wh-what do you want me for!?" "Please, do you have any spare clothes? I need something!" "Well, I do have one more change of clothes." "Please can I have it, I promise I'll give it back."

* * *

A dress. It had to be a dress. It isn't too bad, but it makes me look really awkward. I step out in it and ask Emily how I look in it, But she just splits her sides in laughter. "Consider this my payment." She says still giggling. "Go off now! Go" "Right!"


	8. The ending (Chapter 8)

He hasn't spoken to me for two days. I see him when I wave, yet he never mirrors my happiness. Something is not right, and I'm not gonna give up finding out what. I head over to his apartment and ask the drunken Goodras at the front which room he lives in. "*BLEEEEEEERRRRRG!* Ugh, I dunno, just fuckin room twenty or some shit." They mutter out before collapsing to the floor. Seems they'll be counting sheep for the afternoon.

Up the stairs I go, walking down the hallway looking at the door numbers as I go by. "13, 15, 17, 19, must be this one." I knock on the door thrice. "Who is it?" Marvin's voice says from the other side. "Um, Housekeeping." I say in my best maid accent. "This hotel has no gas, so I doubt it has housekeeping. Who is is really?" "Marvin, please just open up." "What do you want Emily?" "I just want to talk. You've been too quiet this whole week, I need to know what happened." "I, just can't tell you." "If you don't open the door I'm gonna break it down. If they don't pay for gas, I doubt they're gonna fix a broken door." Instant karma Marvin

The door opens slightly and his face peeks through the crack. "What do you need to talk about?" "About two days ago. What happened to you?" "Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes, I care about you...buddy." I say, with a little tense in my voice. He opens the door fully and we both sit down on his bed.

He gets up and pulls a peice of black clothing out of his drawer. I take my dress back and thank him. "I was rushing off to Lucy's apartment to check that the message got through, but it only things crazy." "How crazy? She gets dead mad about drug use, but how did it go crazy?" I made it to her apartment and peeked through the hole, nobody seemed to be there so I went inside. Instead of her shouting at him angrily, I found them smoking the weed happily."

"That lying bitch."

"I...was so confused, and they were so high, they just dragged me into the mix." "You smoked the weed too? Okay, you're more of a bitch than her." "We smoked pot, talked about sex, then...did it." "Wait what?" We had...a threesome."

* * *

 **MARVIN'S POV**

* * *

"I didn't do in in her private parts, I just had my...thing sucked." I say trying to make it sound better, but after saying it, I just felt worse. "Well, um, I guess that's great. But why are you so isolated? I still don't get it." "Meaningless sex, makes me feel even more meaningless. I don't love her like I did. I was just ashamed that I guess that's forgot about the people around me." "It's okay, I forgive you." "You're really that okay with me...doing it with your sister?" "Hey, it's really her problem, not mine. But, if you don't love her, what are you gonna do?" "I don't know, just live life I suppose."

Another night spent laying in bed thinking about my future, boring myself with thoughts of nonsense. I wake up, go to work, serve a few customers, then leave. The next few days went by like this, always stuck in a circuit of work. I needed something interesting to happen. When I was in love with that Blaziken, I had a purpose. I had a reason to live onwards.

But now, it's just all gone to shit.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to ya Marvin?" My boss sneers at me. "Excuse me!?" I say in shock. "You used to be somebody who cared. Now yer just a whiny peice of garbage." "Shut up, it's best to keep your thoughts for yerself." "No, not anymore. You've spent your time here helping us, but now I think we need to help you." "What?" "Come on, screw working today, let's go somewhere fun." "We can't just leave! What if someone wants to order something later?" Everyone can read a 'closed' sign on a door buddy. Also, if ya don't come, yer fired." "You can't do that!" "Yes I can, I'm your boss."

"Ugh, where are we going then?" "I hear that they're running a ball in the Espurr estate tower (Pokemon rip-off of Empire State Building), let's see if ye can get lucky." "Please don't say that, bad memories. I don't have anything to wear to the ball anyway. Then let's get ya a tuxedo!"

We both try on various different clothes. He finds many that fit and suit him, but I fell like I'm just wearing a bunch of coloured trash bags. "Come on! How can he hate all of them? They're the best quality in the store!" "They're just not my thing okay?" "Okay then, look around ya, what is your 'thing'?" I look around, before settling on not a tuxedo, but a suit that fits to my liking.

* * *

 **EMILY'S POV**

* * *

"Where's the point in going here?" "We could all use a little freshening up, and I think this is a great time to do it." "I don't see why I had to come along. I can't even dance." "Everyone can dance Emily, even you." "Yeah, but I dance shitty." "Besides, we're not going there yet, we're just going to pick out clothes for it."

"How about this?" Tom says holding out a dress. "Honey, you don't know the difference between a Krookodile and a Feraligatr. Dresses won't be your area of expertise either. How about this one?" "Y-yes I suppose." I say sounding both to me and her: not convincing. "Okay Tom, you just go and look for a suit for yourself now." "Really? Sweet!" Tom first pumps the air and leaves us alone.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." "Something is wrong, don't lie to me." "Why do you give a damn?" "Just going to this ball isn't enough to piss someone like you off. I don't want this to be a bad memory. I want to know what's going on so we can all be happy." I stay silent. Not everyone deserves happiness.

"Fine, if I can't get to you, then your best friend can." "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey Lucy, what the hell!?" "Marvin, you sort this out."

"H-hi Emily." "What are you doing here?" "My boss dragged me along to go to this stupid ball. You?" "Same reason almost." "So, what's the problem with you?" I'm emotionally depressed, heartbroken and going mildy insane I think in my mind. "I'm just having trouble picking a dress." I say instead. "How about we go for a different approach." "What do you have in mind?" "I assume the Lucy has been trying to make you stand out?" "Kinda." "Well, not saying this in a bad way, but how about we make you look like you are only for yourself. Something that welcomes people, but at the same time tells them your boundaries." "Something like what?" "Like this." He says holding up a black dress. Although simple, it still looked allright to me.

* * *

 **MARVIN'S POV**

* * *

As she changes into her dress, I go put on the one I chose. I come out wearing a red suit with a black tie, pants and trimmings. It's not the bright type on red, but it's the red like the red of roses. I wait outside the girl's dressing room for Emily to come out. Time passes, so much time that It's almost time for the ball to commence. Lucy asks me what's taking so long but I just tell her that she hasn't come out yet. She goes in in an attempt to talk to her.

I wait a little while, ten or so minutes as I predict, before Lucy comes out of the curtains. "She said we'll meet you at the ball." "Okay."

I head off with my boss to the ball. We chat with a couple of the locals and help ourselves to the food and drinks. My boss loses himself in the alcoholic punch, so I just head off to the bathroom. I see a couple of Tyranitars rushing around the place, looking like they've lost the mayor. I treat it as non of my business and walk into the bathroom. I slump against one of the stall doors, but as the sound of my back hitting the wall echoes through the room, I hear a faint scream come from inside the door. The scream of a woman.

"Um, miss?" I say in confusion to the person inside. "P-p-please, d-don't tell anyone I'm h-here." "I...won't, but who are you?" "Cross your heart." The voice says agin with an eye peeping through the door. "Okay, cross my heart I won't blabber your whereabouts." I say doing the action as well. Out of the stall door steps a Meowstic. And not just any Meowstic, it was the princess.

I was about to gasp, but I don't. "I...I just want to hide." "From who?" I say kneeling down to see her from her height. "My guards, they plan to make me marry a prince, but I don't want to." "Are they the Tyranitars?" "Y-yeah." I didn't think they'd look for a girl like me in the boy's toilets, so I'm hiding here." "Isn't there any way you can get out of this?" "They said that if I could find a husband by the end of the month, they would let me free, bu..." "That shouldn't be hard, right?" "It's just, I don't like...men."

It comes as a tiny shock to me, but it shouldn't. Love is equal, and it should not ever be judged. "Come on, let's get you outta here." "R...really? Thank you kind s-sir."

I take her hand and lead her out of the restroom. I then take her right over to the Tyranitar guards. "Wait, what? What are you doing!? Let go of me!" "Trust me." I walk right up to one of the Tyranitars and Tao them on the shoulder. They reach out to grab the princess, but I block their hand. "Sorry, but she has a husband now, you have no right to come near her." "In that quick amount of time? Ugh, whatever, where is the fella?" I then pick up the princess to my face, and kiss her. Not on the mouth, but on the cheek. As I pull her away her face is as ripe as a bluk berry.

"I am the husband." "W-wha? Eh, nevermind, let's go guys!" He says leading the rest of them out of the ballroom and down the stairs.

"Sorry about that, I ju- *SLAP!* "Don't do that ever again!" "Sorry your highness, but I think you should be thanking me as well." "Th-thanks." "Now go." "Go where?" "Anywhere! If you're free, then you shouldn't let anyone tell you what to do anymore! Just go out and live your life the way you want." "Thank you sir!" She says hugging me and rushing off.

"My my my, you sure know your way with the ladies." Lucy says coming up to me, with another following behind her. I look around and see Emily, looking like an angel. She wears a dress of black, but it has many steams of orange flowing down it, with red trimming on the edges of it. Her hair is tied neatly back, her hands wear Crimson gloves, and she just tops it off with her wonderful face.

"How do I look?" "Absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to to dance, I'm going to go get some drinks." Lucy smirks walking off.

"Your suit is very charming as well Marvin." "Thanks. So, shall we dance?" "Ha ha, sure why not?" I place my hand on her waist and my other in-between her fingers and we waltz around the ballroom along with the other pairs. My boss was right for bringing me here, I am loving this. Spending time with my friends, dancing, drinking and having a good time.

"Emily, thank you." "Huh? For what?" "Just, for being with me. You've been so nice to me, helping me with my problems and being my shoulder to lean on. You've done so much for me and I feel like I've done nothing. I apologise for that." "No, no no, don't apologise, you have lifted me out of my curse. I was help back by my mother's debt, but you made me break free of my chains. You have saved me.

After that last sentence, the song playing ends, and I am just left standing still, looking into her eyes. Her...deep, glowing, blooming, beautiful eyes. Only now realising it, I have fallen in love again.

* * *

"No...n-no." "Huh?" "No, no no no no no no no no no!" Emily covers her face and runs off, crying. I now stand here in confusion, with almost every face staring at me. Not one of them was happy, they all just seemed sad. In panic, I rush off desperately after Emily.

She runs inside the ladies toilets and locks the door before I can get to her. I unlock it with my blades, but I still can't push it open. She shouts: "G-go away! Just go away!" Repeatedly, crying as she wails her words of sorrow. "Emily, please why?" "Just go! Just go be with her!" "With who?" "Lucy! Just go to her and marry her!" "No! No, I can't. "Go away!"

* * *

"Emily, I told you allready, I don't love her anymore. Now coming to my senses, I...I LOVE YOU! Without either of us realising it, you've just captured my heart. You're funny, cheerful and your so smart. I may be exaggerating this and it may be the wine talking, but I want to spend my life with you! You and me, because my heart only longs for you. Nothing from you, just your pure and utter love."

* * *

*Click, Creeeeaaaak* The door opens. "You...mean that?"

I only needed to do one more thing. I put the knob of my blade on her neck, pull her head close, and lock my lips with hers. People say that your first kiss isn't usually the best, but I say go to hell all of you, because I was in heaven kissing her. I swear to her and myself that I will never cheat, never lie, and never make her cry. From now on, only wish to make her happy.


End file.
